


...Ruining the Moment

by CherryMountain, OnyxRing



Series: The Dreaded Realization That My Soulmate Is... [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ...not really that tragic, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Geeks, M/M, Mushy, Stucky - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMountain/pseuds/CherryMountain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxRing/pseuds/OnyxRing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky, and their hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Ruining the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. Mushy, fluffy, not really tragic, but a bit tragic. Because I wanted a Geeky Steve, I decided that this would suffice. And because Stucky. Some sexy times in this one, though not really at all. And I’m giving this to you without my sister’s consent, as she thinks it’s not angsty enough, and too mushy. But alas, enjoy!
> 
> -Onyx

“I’m sorry, but the world needs Captain America more than Bucky.” And then Bucky moved forward, shoving Steve over the edge of the blimp and into the ocean before he could get caught in the crossfire.

“No, Bucky!” Steve fell, cutting through the air as he plummeted towards the ocean. The sound of the wind was all that filled his ears, until the blimp in the sky burst into flame, lighting up the night sky and his ears.

_Bucky Barnes was killed in an explosion._

The little icon popped up on his screen, indicating that his party member had been killed. Steve put his finger on the space bar, made his avatar swim up to the surface of the ocean he had landed in and continued to hold it as he spun his computer chair. He looked at the back of his soulmate, who was still hunched over his laptop and said, “I didn’t think you were that dramatic. Nice last words though.”

“Spur of the moment.” Bucky finally turned in his chair, and Steve gave him a little smile.

“You know.” Steve paused, as he thought about what his soulmate had said. He wondered if Bucky would do the same IRL, if he would risk his life to save Steve's. Because Steve damn well knew that he would do the same for Bucky. Steve briefly looked at his screen at his character. “Captain America is probably going to die out here, get hypothermia. Or just become an ice cube.”

"Next time I save your life," Bucky grinned, stretching his foot out to hit Steve's thigh. "Maybe I'll push you out of the way of a train or something."

"Next time," Steve said slowly, voice deep as he grabbed ahold of Bucky's ankle. "You can jump out of the way of the train with me."

Bucky froze, going wide eyed. He swallowed visibly. "Steve, how could you possibly make that sound dirty?"

Steve grinned, then pulled himself up from the chair and ran his hand up Bucky's leg as he slowly stepped towards the other man. When he got to the other man's thigh, Steve let his knee rest on the chair between his legs. Bucky hadn't raised a hand, but instead watched Steve's face as he looked over the other man. Watched as Steve's eyes roamed over his soulmate’s body as his hands followed. As his hands reached the skin of his neck, Bucky finally moved, raising his own to wrap around Steve's wrist. Bucky's eyes closed briefly when Steve stroked his thumbs at the underside of his jaw. 

Then Bucky's eyes snapped open, and Steve was staring into blue blue eyes. "I love you."

Steve smiled, hearing the emotion, the love in his soulmate’s voice. Steve leaned forward, his lips a breath away from Bucky's. He whispered, "I know," before pressing forward and kissing him deeply. 

Bucky nipped at Steve's lower lip before pulling back and gasping, "I can't believe you just said that."

Steve pulled back. He looked down at his soulmate below him, ran his hands through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. This was his soulmate, and every moment with him was a jolt through the his heart, his soul. Every touch seared through his blood. Every word branded into his memory. It was everything that he could hope for and more, because this was  _his Bucky_. The Words written on his hipbone proved it, the  _Yup, laugh it up pal, ha ha_ , that had been on his skin for as long as he could remember. 

"What?" Bucky asked, bringing Steve back from his thoughts as he realized that he had just been looking into Bucky's eyes, breathing and taking him in. 

Steve smiled, before shaking his head and pulling Bucky in for another kiss. This one was more heated, as Steve poured all of his thoughts into the kiss. He tried to tell Bucky how much he loved him and how he couldn't see his life without Bucky by his side as he parted their lips. Bucky groaned at the feel of Steve's tongue on his lip, and reached out to run his hands up the back of Steve's shirt to roam over muscled skin. 

Steve tugged lightly at Bucky's hair before moving both of his hands over his neck and down his chest. He broke away from Bucky's lips to instead press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then another handful down his jaw, all while Steve ran his hands slowly down Bucky's chest. When lips pressed to the pulse point in his neck, Bucky whispered Steve's name and pushed one of his hands into Steve's hair. Steve sucked and nibbled lightly at the skin, and he finally reached Bucky's hips with his fingers. 

Steve ran his fingers across the skin on Bucky's stomach, and then dipped lower to trace the top of his jeans. "Steve," he ground out, almost sounding like a whine. This only made Steve push the fabric of his shirt aside and dip his head lower to graze his teeth over collarbone, right over Bucky's Words and slowly move his hands to the front of Bucky's jeans. When Steve pressed his teeth over the Words,  _How-I can't believe you just-_  again harder, Bucky's hand tightened in his hair, and Steve finally slowly unbuttoned Bucky's jeans. 

But before anything could be done about that, a small beep sounded in the room, causing Steve's head to immediately snap up and his body to freeze. Behind Bucky's head, Steve looked at the screen and noticed the little message that popped up. 

 

 _Captain America has died of sickness_. 

 

Steve found himself thinking of how his character had probably frozen in the ocean, and he turned to look at his own computer screen, his current activity not seeming as interesting as getting back to the game. 

 Bucky let out a loud groan, as he knew what was about to happen. "Steve," he started as he grabbed a hold of Steve's hands before they started to retreat, "come on, stay, let's-" but he must have saw the way that Steve's eyes were lit up in excitement, because he let go of Steve's hands, and the blond leaped out of the chair that he had started to climb onto and back to his own computer chair. 

When Steve was sat, he grabbed ahold of his mouse and set on respawning, and he heard Bucky groan long and loud in defeat behind him. 

"Damn you, Natasha," Bucky groaned, and Steve turned around long enough to watch as his soulmate tugged at his hair and let out a deep breath in frustration. "Damn you for getting Steve addicted to this damn game. You ruined our sex life!"

 Turning back to his computer, Steve grinned at his screen as he was revived and began to play. "We never would have been able to have sex comfortably on that chair anyways."

Behind him, Bucky didn't make a sound. Then, frustrated and a bit annoyed, he said, "Well I guess we'll never know now, will we?"

Steve's smile grew, as he opened up the chat box and began to type. 

 

_Captain America: I love you <3 _

 

Another small beep sounded, and Steve waited as he heard Bucky move around. A moment later, Bucky let out a small breathy sigh. "I love you too, Steve," he whispered, and Steve listened as his fingers hit the keyboard. 

 

_Bucky Barnes: love u too_

_Bucky Barnes: but we gotta try in the chair sometime_

_Bucky Barnes: u owe me_

_Bucky Barnes: !!!!!_

 

Steve's grin widened even more. 

**Author's Note:**

> The avatar parts of Captain America and Bucky ‘dying’, are roughly from the cartoon Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. The game they're playing is made up, some sort of MMORPG online game.
> 
> And yes, Steve pulled a Han Solo.


End file.
